


Double Date

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Frank-N-Juice: a Wonderful Crackship [3]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King, Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward situations, Beetlejuice and Lydia are weird friends, Dates, F/F, Fluff, M/M, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Frank and Beetlejuice go on a double date with Wednesday and Lydia
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Frank N. Furter, Wednesday Addams/Lydia Deetz
Series: Frank-N-Juice: a Wonderful Crackship [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172426
Kudos: 7





	Double Date

Lydia Deetz and her new girlfriend, Wednesday Addams, were driving to Denton. While Lydia and Beetlejuice hadn’t been seeing each other as much in person, they still called one another every now and then. 

Coincidentally, Lydia and Beetlejuice both found partners around the same time. Beetlejuice got excited, so he suggested that they all go on a double date. Lydia reluctantly agreed, since she was worried that Beetlejuice would embarrass her in front of Wednesday. 

As the two of them drove, Wednesday looked over at her girlfriend. “Where exactly do you know this ghost from?” she asked.

“Long story. We had…..disputes in the past, but we’re alright now. He’s like an uncle to me. A really weird uncle,” Lydia replied.

“Do you know his new partner?” Wednesday asked.

“Nope. BJ didn’t tell me much about him. All I know is that his name is Frank,” Lydia answered. “You know, I’m pretty happy for BJ. Sure he’s creepy and weird, but he’s a good guy at heart,” she added.

“That makes sense. That’s how my ex tended to describe me,” Wednesday said.

“How is Lucas, by the way?” Lydia asked.

“He’s fine. He’s been spending a bit of time with Pugsley lately,” answered Wednesday. 

Lucas Beineke was Wednesday’s ex fiance. The two of them nearly got married, however they mutually decided just to stay friends. However, Wednesday still wanted a relationship with someone. She wound up meeting Lydia, and it had been like love at first sight. 

“That’s good. And hey, even if the date turns out awkward, at least we’ll be together,” Lydia said, with a soft smile.

“That we will,” Wednesday replied. She hardly ever smiled around people, but she couldn’t help but smile around Lydia.

Meanwhile, Beetlejuice and Frank were headed to the restaurant. “You’re gonna like her, Frankie! Lydia is really cool,” Beetlejuice said.

“Well she must be interesting if the two of you are such good friends,” Frank smiled.

“She’s my best friend! Sure, we had one or two rough spots, but we got over it,” Beetlejuice replied.

“I can’t wait to meet her. Especially since she’s your….ex fiance,” Frank teased.

“For the last time, that didn’t count. It was a green card thing,” Beetlejuice returned.

“I know, darling, I know,” Frank replied, before he kissed Beetlejuice on the cheek. “Have you met her new girlfriend?” he asked.

“Nope, this is gonna be my first time. I think she’s another goth though, so the two of them probably get along great,” Beetlejuice said. 

“Ah, alright. Do you think Lydia will like me?” Frank asked.

“For sure! You’re the best. She'll totally like you,” Beetlejuice answered.

Beetlejuice really hoped Lydia would like Frank. The two of them were the most important people in Beetlejuice’s life, so he wanted them to be able to get along. He and Frank headed to the restaurant, and Beetlejuice was hoping it would all go well.

When the two walked in, Beetlejuice and Frank were led to Lydia and Wednesday’s table. “Lydia! Good to see you! How’ve you been?” Beetlejuice asked, before he spotted Wednesday. “Is this your new friend?” he grinned.

“Yes. Wednesday, BJ, Beetlejuice, Wednesday,” Lydia replied, before her eyes landed on Frank. She had never seen a person that sparkly before. “And you are…?” she asked.

“Frank-N-Furter, pleasure to meet you, darling,” Frank said, as he shook Lydia’s hand. 

“You too,” Lydia said, as the two sat across from them. 

“So, how long have you and Wednesday been a thing?” Beetlejuice asked.

“Lydia and I have been a couple for some time now. We met on a trip to the Bermuda Triangle. She and I have been inseparable ever since,” Wednesday replied.

“That’s nice,” said Beetlejuice. 

“What about you guys?” Lydia asked.

“Well, BJ showed up at my castle, and after I ultimately decided not to have sex with him, we became a couple,” Frank answered.

“You didn’t have to tell the whole story…” Beetlejuice muttered.

“So Beetlejuice, you and Lydia were engaged?” Wednesday asked, causing Beetlejuice’s eyes to widen.

“I tried to tell her it didn’t count,” Lydia said.

“It didn’t count! It was a green card thing. Look, I had to get married to become living, and since Lydia was my best friend, I sorta figured it’d be like…..doing me a solid,” Beetlejuice explained. 

“Phrase it however you want,” Lydia shrugged. 

“Oh, everyone makes mistakes. We’ve all done a few heinous things in our lifetimes, I’m sure,” Frank said. 

“What heinous things have you done?” Wednesday asked.

“Me? Oh nothing in particular. Nothing important at least. What about you?” Frank asked.

“Nothing,” Lydia replied.

“Mere sibling torture, nothing drastic,” Wednesday added.

“Lydia, what do you mean ‘nothing’? You friggin stabbed me,” Beetlejuice said.

“It was for your own good,” Lydia returned.

“I know,” Beetlejuice sighed. 

“You stabbed him?” Frank asked.

“Yep. With bad art,” Lydia answered. 

“Can we talk about…..anything else?” Beetlejuice asked.

“Of course, love,” Frank smiled, before he looked at everyone. “So, what’re your favorite sex positions?” he asked.

“Okay, new subject,” Lydia said. 

The four of them continued to make awkward small talk throughout dinner. Soon enough, the meal ended, and the couples started to leave. 

“This was a lovely evening, ladies,” Frank smiled.

“It was an adequate outing,” Wednesday added.

Beetlejuice and Lydia shared a look. “Tonight was fucking weird,” he said.

“Yep,” Lydia nodded.

“Wanna do it again sometime?” Beetlejuice asked.

“....yeah,” Lydia answered. She hated to admit it, but she missed hanging out with Beetlejuice. And while Lydia thought Frank was a bit strange, she liked seeing Beetlejuice with someone who made him so happy.

“Oh wonderful! Perhaps we make it a monthly ordeal?” Frank asked.

“Yes, I believe that’s sufficient for me,” Wednesday answered.

“I mean...I have literally nothing to do,” Beetlejuice said.

“I think that’s fine. We can plan the rest later,” Lydia said, before she gave Beetlejuice and Frank an awkward wave. “Bye guys,” she said.

“Yep, bye,” Beetlejuice smiled, before he and Frank walked off.

“Lydia seems like a darling girl,” Frank said. 

“Yeah, she’s a great kid,” Beetlejuice replied.

“So, are you going to tell me about when she stabbed you?” Frank asked, making his boyfriend roll his eyes.

“Can I tell you when we get to your castle? And we can get blankets and hot coco and shit?” Beetlejuice asked.

“Of course, love,” Frank smiled.

Meanwhile, Wednesday and Lydia were driving away. “They make for decent company,” Wednesday said.

“Yeah. BJ can be cool when he isn’t….making stupid choices,” Lydia replied.

“So, what do you want to do now?” Wednesday asked.

“Stargazing?” Lydia asked.

“Hm...depends. May we do it at the cemetery?” Wednesday asked.

“Where else would we do it?” Lydia smiled.

Wednesday smiled back, and the two of them drove to the cemetery.


End file.
